The Masked Death Wielders
by The Wolf of the Blue Flame
Summary: Leonardo is Average, just common counterfeit, if they can live a normal life. He and his Best friends Zack, and Brandon have another thing coming at them. Watch as these now 'Average' teens battle the world known as Sword Art Online. This is my first story so Please Review and tell me if there is something i can improve on. so Enjoy as i write.


**Authors Site: Yo, this is my first Ever story on so please give me helpful flames and Give some reviews or i will send Alex Mercer to your Home and Have a tickle fight with you. (Brownie points to whoever gets that)**

* * *

Now listen here reader, I'm just your average sixteen year old, and who has a large collection of Manga and anime. I always knew things where really weird in my head because I sometimes see a certain person that always showed up after I went out on a date. No it's not a stalker if I had a **Male** chasing me around the city, I would have known. But I haven't got to the important part yet. From what I could make out he had a black kimono, and a white Akuma mask. Well let's get to it. "Leo! Wake up man!" a male voice called out to me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw my buddy Zack Kerns in front of me with my notebook in his hand. "What the Hell is this?" he waved it in my face. Zack is an average sized guy, a-little bit on the thin side but still average. He was tanned, with a tiny brown Mohawk. He had bluish green eyes and a disgusted look on his face. Zack wore a black t-shirt with a skull and crossbones design on it and light blue jeans with rips in them, and black DC shoes.

"Zack…what are you talking about?" I asked groggily.

"Your notebook you Idiot! It's really weird and disgusting." At that I finally woke up, someone reading my notebook is an eternal sin in my book so when he said that it was like a slap to the face.

"You read it? You know what happened to the last person that read my notebook." I said growling in annoyance. The last person to read my notebook was pinned to the celling of the auditorium by pencils, nails and some duct-tape, and he was pinned up there only in his underwear for about 45 hours.

"Yea, I do I'm the one who got the supplies for you." He deadpanned. Oh…well crap.

"So, Zack what time is it?"

"About… 9 A.M. so we should head home soon to get ready for class."

"Cool, so when we get back to my place do you want to play some ESO (Elder Scrolls Online) instead?" I asked as I got up from the couch in library and got my laptop bag from the desk near me.

"Yea, that sounds awesome Leo." I smiled at our little bonding experience known as ESO, we both have three different classes one for each style of playing we do, for my setup I have a Thief, Warrior and a Battle Mage. While Zack has an Archer/Assassin a Berserker and a Wizard. As we walked to our dorm I noticed the strange guy that follows me on the top our school, I blinked and tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes and he disappeared when I opened them again. "Hey…Leo you gotta see this!" I ran up to where Zack was and saw that half of our dorm was gone, and I mean like some crazy god took a bite out of the side of the building and swallowed. "W-what the Hell happened?! Zack What the Hell happened?!" I asked franticly, looking between him and the building.

"I-don't know man…Wait a sec look!" he pointed at the doors of our dorm and it looked like Hades decided to give us a package…yay. The package was black with red cracks on it with the only word on it **SAO** it looked like something from the game [Prototype].

"It says SAO…it means Sword Art Online man, this is from that anime that I love! But this is insane who in their right mind would do this?" I was excited because Zack and I both watched SAO twice Subbed and Dubbed so we know the ins and outs of it. "Wait why do we have a copy of SAO?" I asked him, witch I will know dub as the question of the year.

"I don't know, Leo. We need to go to a safe place and use this, Alright." I ran over to the box lifted it up, it was like ten pounds so it wasn't that heavy but it still felt like a lot. Zack and I both sprinted over to our Best friend Brandon's Dorm, which was like on the other side of campus, but not really it was near the park in the middle of the Campus. We ran up the stairs to the fifth floor and literally kicked in his door. "BRACE YO SELF FOO!" I yelled as we ran into his room. Of course Brandon was in bed with his computer in his lap, he pulled another all-nighter. Brandon was a black haired guy with long hair that covered his eyes. He was kind of buff, he did do taekwondo during his pass time. Brandon usually wears black jeans and a white tank top and a white and black hoodie over that, he also had sunglasses on his head to of course block the sun. "Brandon, Get up Bro! We need your help… as much as I hate to say it." I begged him. Brandon slowly got up from his sleeping spot and looked at us then the box, burped and said, "Let's Do this Bros." grabbed his Laptop and jumped down from his bed.

"Thanks, our dorm was destroyed. And no we don't know why you big idiot." He nodded. This is why I like this guy he's cool with everything and understands too. I put the box down on his coffee table and pulled out my pocket knife and cut open the box with a quick slice. We tore open the top of the box and looked inside. There were two NervGears, two copies of SAO, a headset and a disk that said **Overseer**. Holy crap this is awesome, either someone is messing with us or this is the real deal. "Brandon. This might be the real thing so let's do this at 1:00 P.M to be more authentic. And if we do get sent in I want you to see if you can be this 'Overseer' alright." I said sternly as I looked in his eyes with fire in mine.

"You got it Leonardo. I'll do my best." He smirked.

"Zack, you Ready for this?" I asked my partner in crime. He nodded and did a fist pump. "Alright let's get this show started!" We started running all over the place fixing up the place that we could do this while Brandon set up the NervGears and his stuff. When Zack and I finished our part we decided to mess around on Brandon's TV and started playing Skyrim. I looked over my shoulder and saw that both games where done and it was about 12:55. "Guys let's Start!" I yelled. Zack and I strapped into the NervGears and we both yelled, "LINK START!" our vision turned white. Blue circles with the five senses appeared and they all said 'ok' a log in screen came up after that. To our pleasure it logged in using our ESO codes. A screen popped in front of me it said; do you want Dragon Tung and Blue Flames? Uhhh yea I want both. The yes button clicked it-self and the screen now said **Welcome to Sword Art Online**. My vision blurred for a few moments so I closed them to fix the blurriness, but when I opened them what I saw was a large town with a fountain in the square and the streets bustling with players and people. "Whoa…This is Awesome!" I said under my breath. Alright step one Find Zack, Step two get weapons, step three get to level 15 before the first boss in two months or so, Step five Survive! A message popped up and it said, Voice Chat with Overseer?

"_Yo, Guys it's me Brandon I found out what overseer does and it allows me to send in weapons from games I have on our computers that corresponds to your level. It also allows me to send tips like this though voice so I'll be here, Brandon Out." _ I messaged him back this _"Cool, but you need a code name. Like Clown or Ghost." _

"_Ghost is cool, Ghost out then."_ He spoke back in about five seconds after. I looked around for Zack, Klein, and Kirito. I walked over to the Weapon store and with the starting 500col that everyone gets I bought myself a nice one-handed sword and strapped it to my side like a katana. "Sweetness, Alright now item store." I had about 250col left after that. I sprinted to the item store and bought 3 low-level-heath potions costing 50col each, and 1 warp crystal costing 100col, so now I'm broke Awesome.

"Leo! There you are, let's go!" Zack said as he passed by me, he had on the basic armor and steel breastplate as I did but in a pale white, while I had it in black. On his back he had a Bo-staff, why I don't know maybe he wanted to go all Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle on their Butts. "Form a party with me, so we can advance." He said rather quickly. I know that I'm excited about this but also sad because this is soon to be a death game.

"Got it, Zack but can we use code names like with Brandon or Ghost?" I said as I swiped my hand down and too look at the menu. "Like me as Gin-Kitsune? (White Fox)"

"Alright, Gin-Kitsune. Then I can be…Kuro-Okami? (Black Wolf) though it is contradictory as our outfits are the opposite color of the one we chose." The now newly named Kuro-Okami or Kuro for short.

"I know that Kuro, it's just I don't have enough col for new clothes yet." I deadpanned. "Well any-who let's get on with this Kuro." I said as I started up a jog past him. After we set up our party, we both took off for the first field in a full on sprint. When Kuro and I got to the warp gate I said out of curiosity to see if it worked like the dot/Hack series. "Delta Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground." I said to the gate hoping for it to work but to my sadness it does not. But I did get to say a quote from the game so I'm happy anyway. Kuro instead said Floor One Field, and we got teleported to the field. "Well that was convenient. Ghost, Report." A crackling sound came from the side of our screens and a Skype like thing appeared in our party menu as Ghost. _"Ghosts' In the House, so what's up?"_ he asked us. "How does that Work Ghost? Also Can you change our names to Gin-Kitsune and Kuro-Okami?" I asked so we can be covert. _"I just fiddle around and got this to work and for the second request I listened in on your convo so that should be in….Now."_ just then our names in the left hand corner changed to our code names. "Sweetness, thanks Ghost. Gin and Kuro, out!" we cut off our link and Kuro and I looked at each other nodded and ran off like idiots. We both ran towards the first boar we saw and stopped running when we got near it I unsheathed my sword and held it at my side my hand in an L-shape around the blade, the blade started glowing a pale blue and humming a small bit. What I didn't notice but Kuro did, my fingertips set themselves on fire the only thing weird was that the flames where blue. "HOROZANTAL FLAME BURST!" I released the sword skill by slashing sideways as hard as I could and a giant wave of fire came out of my blade, hit the Boar and probably like five more and set them all on fire then killing them, making them shatter into millions of glass shards. A Victory Message came up saying, _Victory, Col gained 350, Exp gained 100, Level up to 3, Items Boar Meat x6 Sharpening Rocks x2. _Whoa that's a lot of XP for level one monster. A new message came up after that. _Abilities Gained, One-Handed +1, Skills +2. Skills Learned, Flame Burst set. Passive skills learned, Satan's Blue Flames, when using Katanas the blade is set on fire with no damage intake._ That is Awesome, no this is better than Awesome its Uber-Mega-Awesome! "Kuro, did you see that! That was awesome!" He Face palmed at my childish ways.

We did this for about three hours until about five when we knew it was the big event with Kayaba Akihiko. By that time we were about Level Nine and Eight. We were discussing whether to get masks with our Animal of choice, Kitsune and Okami, so we can be recognized in the world like Kirito and his Black theme. Just then we heard "ESCAPE, LOG OUT, EXIT!" from a voice near us. Yup that's Klein for you. The famous bells started ringing after another minute, and our bodies started glowing we looked at each other smirked and chuckled at how tingly teleporting felt. Kuro and I appeared in the square that we started in when we first logged in, but the only difference was that the sky was orange witch made it a lot prettier in my opinion.


End file.
